A Friend To Accompany You
by hiro9796
Summary: Ever since the battle as a GranSazer have ended, peace have been restored to the universe of both universe. However, despite having friends and family around, Hiro was still lonely at times whenever they are busy with something else. One day, he encounter an unusual egg, which began to take away his loneliness. A one-shot about Hiro. Please 'Rate and Review'


It has been more than three months ever since Hiro's battle as a GranSazer ended and peace have been restored to the universe on both sides. However, Hiro himself was feeling still lonely despite being able to have his family and friends again.

Today was just a normal day just like others, peaceful and quiet. Oozora Hiro was walking in an empty streets and he was on his way home from school.

He was wearing his black school uniform with blue stripes. His CCM suddenly rings briefly, meaning he got some notification from someone.

He stopped, picking up his blue CCM from his pocket and see what it is. It was a mail, from Haruka, his mother. Hiro open up the mail to see what she send to him. Here is what written on the mail.

 _'Hiro, I'll probably be late again, so no need to wait for me during dinner'_

 **P.S Haruka**

"Mom is coming home late again…" Hiro mumbled in disappointment. However, another mail came in as it rang on his CCM. "Another mail, who is it?" the bluenette checked up what the mail is and who is the sender. This time it is from his father, Akira.

 _'Sorry, Hiro. I'll probably arrived home in midnight by earliest. If you need money, I left it inside the drawer of your desk in your room"_

 **P.S Akira**

"Dad too…" he muttered again and then sighed in disappointment. "Seems like everyone is busy these days" he stated.

"Ran-san and Ranti-san are having club meetings. Ban-san and the others are busy with school project. Tenma-san and the others are busy with work. Worse, Mom and Dad aren't coming home early.

"Just how lonely can you be? It's been a month like this" Hiro whined. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go back home and sleep" he said before continue walking to his home.

15 minutes later…

The bluenette finally reached his home and was standing in front of it. He was about to enter the door but…

*BAM!*

Something big fall on his head from above and he fell down on the floor. "Ow!" Hiro yelped, holding his head with his right hand in order to relieve the pain. "What was it that just fell on my head?" he questioned curiously before looking around him.

He does not seem to see any people around him but he saw something which is not he expected. It was an egg, half yellow and half white. The size of the egg was about the size of a big teddy bear which most girls usually like to cuddle with.

"An egg?" Hiro muttered as he pick it up. It was light as Hiro was able to lift it easily. "What is an egg this big doing here?" he asked curiously. Suddenly the wind blows quite strong that Hiro feels the chill of the wind. "It's cold…"

He then looked at the end, it was also shivering due to the strong wind. "The egg is shivering too. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm" he whispered to the egg.

The bluenette then went inside, together with the egg. Hiro put the egg on the floor and switch on the air warmer. He then went to take a bath and changes his clothes.

The bluenette wore his clothing from W season and had his lunch. After he finished up his lunch, he went to check up the egg that he picked up. It does not shiver and remain silent as it is.

"What kind of egg is this? I wonder if its parents are looking for this" Hiro asked curiously as he looked at the end while slowly turning it in 360 degree. However, he noticed something odd about this egg.

First, the egg was hairy and felt soft as he touches it. On the other side of the egg, there was a pair of pink eyes on the egg's yellow shell.

On the egg's white shell, there is a red button surrounded by silver frame. "What is this red button?" the bluenette wondered curiously as he then pushes the red button.

The yellow shell with the eyes suddenly hatched into half and releases white smokes, startling the bluenette as he was forced to back off.

Within the smokes, a small silhouette appeared and it took form in the shape of an animal before Hiro could see what it really is.

The silhouette was a small cute, fluffy, cuddling yellow animal with solid pink eyes. By a quick glance, it seems like a cat, hamster and rabbit mixed together.

The body and ears look like a rabbit. The head have a white fluffy fur around its face and seem to resemble a cat. The face seems like a doll though.

Reason? It got an orange-white face with a few red marks and two small teeth are visible from the outside. It may seems like a Dracula because of the teeth.

On its yellow fur, there are aquamarine stripes around its body with a gold armament that looked like wings on its back. It has orange-white paws and the tail looks like a squirrel.

In some way, the being could be assumed a feminine type. "Pa…mu…" the yellow being started mewled or at least it seems as it look around itself. The animal itself was in a sleepy state as Hiro saw it open up its eyes partially. "Pa…mu…"

The bluenette then sit on both knees while looking at the yellow animal. "C-cute…" he muttered. Then the yellow being noticed Hiro who was in front of it before its pink eyes becomes widen. "Pamu!" the yellow being squeaked loudly and its gold wings expand, surprising the bluenette.

"Pamu!" the yellow being then flew towards Hiro and the bluenette manage to catch it. "Um…who are you?" Hiro asked. "Pamu?" the yellow responded.

It does not seem capable of speaking and understand him. "You can't speak huh?" the bluenette deduced but then put that aside with an introduction.

"My name is Oozora Hiro" Hiro introduced. "Hi…ro…?" the yellow being echoed and the bluenette nodded. "That's right, my name is Hiro. What's your name?" Hiro asked but the yellow animal reluctantly shook its head and now seems to understand Hiro.

"I see…" the bluenette replied disappointedly before looking again at the yellow being. "If you don't mind, can I be the one to name you?" Hiro requested.

"Pamu!" the yellow being responded and nodded approvingly. "Thank you" Hiro replied before he looked around the yellow being while caressing its fur.

"Let's see, you got some fluffy yellow, white fur and body. You look kind of cute and feminine too. Hmm…. I got it!" the bluenette claimed. "How about Haneotome, it means 'Wing Maiden'?" he explained. "Pamu!" the yellow being nodded approvingly.

"You like it? Then your name is Haneotome" Hiro declared. "Pamu!" Haneotome mewled excitedly but then stopped as it stomachs was growling.

"Oh yeah, are you hungry? Let's get you something to eat" Hiro declared before he puts down Haneotome and get something in the fridge.

However, when he opened up the fridge, there is hardly any food left in there, much to his dismay. "Oh no, there's no food left…" Hiro whined.

Then he remembered the message about his father leaving money for him in his desk's drawer within his room. Hiro went to his room and opened up the drawer.

Inside it, there was some amount of money and the bluenette grabbed them. "All right, let's go shopping" he declared.

Within the next 30 minutes…

Hiro went to a shopping store to buy some food, for feeding Haneotome. The bluenette brought his pet together with him since it would be lonely for Haneotome to stay at home.

Though he tried to keep her hidden someplace where no one would find her because it would be troubling to bring a pet inside a shopping store.

For that case, he hid his pet inside a box while carrying it to the shopping store. However, he had trouble keeping her quiet to avoid commotion as her head continue to pop out while heading out to his destination.

Luckily, no one or the person around noticed him acting weird, at least he thought so. Plus, he managed to convince his pet not too go out while he was away without any problem as he quickly grabbed and buy anything he need to buy for her.

After Hiro finished shopping, he went to a nearby park and sat on a bench. Luckily for him again, there aren't many people there at that time so he put out his pet to sit on the bench as well.

Hiro have bought every possible food that he think an animal would eat. Milk (put in a bowl), a piece of bread, biscuits, Onigiri (rice ball), a raw fish and slices of meat.

He tried to feed Haneotome with the foods in the stated order but unfortunately Haneotome did not want to eat either one of those, much to his dismay.

"This is doesn't work too…" Hiro sighed, scratching his head in confused with his left hand while putting away the meat slices.

"What in the world did you eat?" he asked. "Pamu!" Haneotome mewled. Unfortunately the bluenette could not understand what did she told him before the former try to think of something.

"Hiro!" a familiar female voice called out which startled him before turning to the direction of the voice that was from his right.

Surprisingly, the one who called him was none other than his blondie friend, Hanaori Ranti. She was together with Ran, Hiro's girlfriend and Yuki from far away.

Each of them was having some peanuts in medium size polystyrene cup as they are approaching him. Panicked, the bluenette picked Haneotome and tried to hide his yellow pet inside the box but it was full with the stuffs he bought.

Instead, he hides Haneotome within his sweater while forcing to close it before standing and turning away from the girls.

The girls then arrived and Yuki looked at the box that was near the bluenette. It was full of food mainly. "Did you went shopping just now?" Yuki asked.

"Yes…" Hiro answered, not even turning to them while trying to keep his pet to stay put within his sweater. This raised curiosity in the girls' minds as they saw his weird action.

He seemed to be hiding something. "Hiro…? What are you doing?" Ranti asked but Hiro did not answered that while continue to act strangely.

The girls tried to peek what he was hiding by going in front of him. However, they suddenly cried in startled when Haneotome forcibly break free from Hiro and appeared openly while squeaking, "Pamu!"

His yellow pet quickly expand her wings and flew towards Ran before it started eating the peanuts inside the cup that his red head girlfriend was holding.

"What is this thing?!" Ran asked whiningly, confused with the occurring situation while looking onset at Haneotome that was on her hand. "That's it!" Hiro cried confidently, got an idea of what Haneotome likes to eat.

The scene then moved to inside the Blue Cats Café, Hiro and the girl's trio went there and sat at one of the table. Hiro sat in between Yuki and Ranti while facing Ran who was opposite of him.

Haneotome was sitting inside the box which is on the table and not so crowded anymore as Hiro put out some of the stuffs outside.

Coincidentally, Kudou Mika, Kudou Tenma and the retired Professor Horiguchi were there as well, sitting at the counter while having some coffee. They all wore casual clothing.

The one managing the counter was apparently Gouda's friend, Tetsuo. They noticed Hiro had brought some extraordinary animal which they never seen or heard before.

"Here you go" said Yuki, feeding Hiro's pet with a peanut and Haneotome chew the food. "Who would have thought there is an animal like this?" Ranti said out her thought. "Plus it is cute too" Ran commented excitedly, feeding the yellow pet another peanut.

"What's its name?" Yuki asked. "Her name is Haneotome" Hiro introduced. "Haneotome?" Ran echoed weirdly, somehow she understand that it means 'Wing Maiden'.

"This little one is feminine?" Ranti asked. "It seems like it, I thought but she likes the name" Hiro explained. The bluenette continue to feed his pet.

As for the people at the counter except Tetsuo, they were discussing about Haneotome. "What is that animal Hiro brought? I never seen anything like it" Tenma told them. "It is quite adorable that is…" Mika added. "What do you think, Professor?" she asked.

"It's just my theory but it might be an alien from a certain race" Horiguchi deduced. "Alien? That adorable pet?" Tenma asked, referring to Haneotome. "Now that you mentioned it, it does not even look anything like the animals on earth" Mika agreed.

Back to where the Hiro and the girls were….

"Hey Hiro, where did your Haneotome come from?" Ranti asked. Yuki and Ran are feeding Haneotome at that time.

"Today, an egg suddenly fell on my head when I reached home" Hiro explained. "Egg?" Ran echoed. "That egg had a button and she came out after I pressed it" Hiro continued.

"An egg you say?" Horiguchi echoed surprisingly, quickly approaching them. "What's wrong, Professor?" Hiro asked.

"We happened to hear your story just now" Horiguchi explained. "Professor Horiguchi thought that your pet was an alien" Mika explained, coming from behind with Tenma.

"Alien?" Ranti echoed. "Now that you mentioned it, it does make sense. Haneotome doesn't look like an animal from earth" Yuki agreed. "So?" Ran asked.

"Professor thought that you should be careful with your pet. Who knows it might be rampaging or something?" Tenma pointed out bluntly.

"Don't worry, everyone" Hiro assured, taking out Haneotome out of the box and carry her on his arms. He started to caress her fur and chin as Haneotome seems enjoyed by this. "Haneotome is a tame one, whether she is an animal or alien"

"Isn't that right, Haneotome?" the bluenette asked. "Pamu!" Haneotome nodded in respond. "Anyway, be careful. They say its better safe than sorry" Tenma reminded. "Understood" Hiro replied and continue to caress his pet.

(Play song: Digimon Frontier Ending 2 – An Endless Tale)

Days later, Hiro make a lot of wonderful memories with Haneotome. On the same night, Hiro is in the kitchen at home, preparing some food for dinner. Haneotome is sitting on the dining table.

 _Kimi no tame Ni_

 _Boku no tame Ni_

 _Nani ga dekiru?_

The bluenette put a plate and a bowl on the table, getting ready to serve some food and also some drinks. Haneotome seems excited about this and flew around once.

Hiro filled the plate and bowl with fried rice and roast peanuts respectively. The fried rice for him and roast peanuts for his pet.

 _Mienai Nani ka Ni michibikare_

 _Bokura WA mata Meguriaete ne_

 _Yakusoku data Toki o koete_

Then both of them started to enjoy their food. While eating, Hiro noticed that his pet was a eating a bit greedily, making some mess around the table. He did not get angry and just keep quiet.

 _Kimochi ga sukitooru yo (sou da ne)_

 _Kawaranai egao Ni ima_

Instead, he becomes happy as his face put up a sincere smile. Why he should not be? Both of his parents are not able to come home early and Hiro was all alone. However, Haneotome took away the bluenette's loneliness by keeping him company.

 _Eien Ni monogatari WA_

 _Kimi o shujinkou no erabu yo_

On the next day inside his home, Hiro introduced Haneotome to his parents and explained everything while at the same time requesting them to keep her. His parents smiled and nodded approvingly, which the bluenette and his yellow pet celebrated in joy.

 _Takusan no deai to sayonara ga_

 _Michishiru be SA (Michishiru be SA) bokura no_

He then introduced Haneotome to Ban and also his other friends and vice versa at Kitajima Model shop. They seem to be pleased as Haneotome herself gave each of them a chance to hold her.

Then Hiro presented to Haneotome about LBXs and showed to her how it works using his own LBX, Achilles D9.

 _Tokenai pazuru Ni mayoikomu_

 _Yume Toki demo_

Back at his home, Hiro lied on his bed with Haneotome sitting beside him and both had their eyes shut. Hiro cuddled his little pet friend as they are sleeping.

 _Kimi ga ITA Kara_

 _Kimi ga iru Kara_

 _Tsuyoku nareta_

At the living room, the bluenette tell his yellow pet some stories from a story book. The book he is holding had a title.

It also has a picture of a pink piglet, yellow bear wearing red shirt, a grey donkey, an old looking owl, a yellow rabbit, an orange tiger, a purple elephant's calf, and a brown kangaroo with her joey on a red cover.

The title of the book was 'Winnie the Pooh'. Haneotome apparently listen to everything Hiro told her about this story book.

 _Itsuka mata hanaretemo (heiki da yo)_

 _Kokoro ga yobiau Nara_

At a park with a few trees around, Hiro was playing catch and chase with his beloved alien pet. He was running here and there while trying to catch the flying Haneotome.

From a distance, Hiro's parents, Akira and Haruka was watching with Ran, Ranti and also Ban and the others. They seemed to be discussing something about Hiro.

 _Mienai Kara wakaru nda_

 _Bokura o tsunaideru kiseki ga_

 _Ame o koe Kaze no Oka o koete_

 _Kagayaku no SA (Kagayaku no SA)_

"Those two seemed to be having fun together..." Akira mumbled. "You're right. I've never seen Hiro been this happy before" Haruka pointed out. "It cannot be helped, Haneotome become Hiro's close partner" Ranti explained.

"He spends more time with that pet rather than me" Ran grumbled and crossed her arms, with a hint of jealousy. "Looks like someone's a little jealous" Ranti remarked sarcastically and everyone started chuckling for a moment.

"Still, is it okay to keep Haneotome?" Yuuya asked. "I mean, is that pet dangerous to us?" he rephrased.

"Don't worry" Akira said assuredly. "According to the crystal slab and also Cloud Dragon, Haneotome came from a non-violent alien race called Mukkito" he explained.

"Mukkito?" Ban echoed. "Yeah, it is said that race was completely wiped out but looks like there are a few survivors" Akira added. "And one of them is Haneotome?" Ami guessed and Haruka nodded while saying, "Yes..."

 _Eien Ni monogatari WA_

 _Kimi o shujinkou no erabu yo_

 _Takusan no deai to sayonara ga_

 _Michishiru be SA (Michishiru be SA) bokura no_

The mentioned bluenette is currently sitting under a tree and his beloved pet was hold in his hands. He was caressing her furs as the yellow alien pet started to yawn while blinking her eyes a few times and mewled, "Pa...mu..."

Then Haneotome fell asleep as Hiro heard her snoring while continuing to caress her furs. The bluenette was smiling sincerely at that time while looking at his beloved pet. "Thank you, Haneotome" Hiro whispered. "Because of you, I'm no longer alone whenever you're by my side"

The bluenette now feels glad as he also closes his eye lids while leaning against the tree. He is no longer felt lonely because he knew Haneotome will always be by his side whenever he is lonely.


End file.
